Fly High
by ShyStars
Summary: Etsuko was perfectly fine flying under the radar when she switched schools and began living with her cousin after an accident takes away the only thing she cared for, however a flying volleyball to the face leads those plans astray. What's this about becoming a manager? (Summary will change).
1. Chapter 1

**Fly High:** Etsuko was perfectly fine flying under the radar when she switched schools and began living with her cousin after an accident takes away the only thing she cared for, however a flying volleyball to the face leads those plans astray. What's this about becoming a manager? (Summary will change).

 **Rating:** Rated T for the occasional use of adult language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Haikyuu! I just enjoy playing around with their characters and adding a few of my own.

 **Author's Note:** First, I have the summary so that's gotta change at some point. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment though. Second, I've been thinking about writing a Haikyuu story ever since I finished watching it for the first time (I have since lost track on how many times I've re-watched and read it now). And originally, I wanted to write from the Karasuno perspective with my characters, but the more I thought about it, the more another story entered my mind. I might write the other one, one day (when the manga ends most likely) but for now this one just keeps calling to me. However, its probably gonna be harder…given I'll be writing most of it off the top of my head with just what I know about the characters themselves. Oh well, please enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you all think~

 **Word Count: 1,613**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Etsuko-kun," Honey colored eyed looked away from the okayu they had been focusing on as their owner ate breakfast. A young girl sat at a round, kitchen table wearing her school's uniform consisting of a girl's traditional sailor fuku that had a pleated gray skirt, with a white short-sleeve, spring shirt with a collar that matched her skirt and a red ribbon tied into a bow around her neck. Etsuko had black hair pulled back into a braid that was rolled into a bun at the base of her neck and a sprinkling of freckles that lay below long eyelashes that framed large, brown eyes that looked like liquid honey.

"Yes, Obasan?" Etsuko asked after taking a moment to finish what she had in her mouth. Her aunt was standing beside her with a large smile on her kind, slightly round face and holding out two bentos for Estuko instead of the usual one she normally had.

"Yuki forgot to grab his lunch before he left for practice with his team this morning. I know you normally don't see each other at school because of being in different grades and him having practice, but can you be a dear and make sure he gets it? He just won't be able to do his best without having a good lunch." Etsuko's aunt's dark eyes looked down at her niece with a gentle but pleading glow. The only thing the two had common was their hair color and height, which unfortunately her male cousin had inherited as well.

"Sure, Obasan" Etsuko agreed, setting her chopsticks down and grabbing both lunch boxes from her aunt, leaning over to place them in her school bag that was resting at her black, tight covered feet. "I'll go ahead and leave now. Hopefully I'll be in time to catch him at the end of his practice." She stood up, clutching her bag in her hands and made her way to the door where her black loafers were sitting neatly in the entryway. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Oh! I didn't mean for you to leave so soon Etsuko-kun!" The middle-aged woman exclaimed, walking after her niece, "You can stay and finish breakfast first."

"It's fine Obasan, I don't mind. I'm full anyway," Etsuko offered a small smile at the slightly taller woman, she herself being only five feet tall, as she pulled on her shoes. "I'll see you after school Obasan."

And she left the house before her aunt could say anymore, a small sigh leaving her lips as she closed their gate behind her and started down the street. Etsuko was truly grateful that her aunt and uncle had taken her in, and knew that her aunt meant well, but she wasn't used to having someone try and look after her. She was the one who usually took care of herself and everyone around her, and despite having moved to live with her aunt and uncle almost two months ago, it was still taking some getting used to. She was distracted from further thoughts on the topic by the buzzing of her phone in her bag.

She pulled out a purple flip phone that had a few stickers of cats on the front around the camera as well as a charm of a bright green number three hanging from it; She opened it with a flick of the wrist. A gentle smile came to her face once more at the messages displaying on the screen,

 _Kana:_ _Good Morning Tsu-chan!_

 _Ren: It's too early for this…_

 _Kana: WAKE UP! Ren's such a lazy bone_

 _Machiko: Morning_

 _Kana: Besides, I was TALKING to Tsu-chan! Not Ren-kun!_

 _Ren: This is a GROUP chat, text her on your own then! And stop with the kun!_

 _Machiko: Enough!_

 _Ren: Yes Captain_

 _Kana: Awwwww :'(_

 _Tomoe: Hello Tsu-chan and Kana-chan_

 _Kana: Moe-Chin :D_

Etsuko rolled her eyes at her friends' antics so early in the morning, quickly typing out a reply as her school's gates came into view. She passed a few other students heading in the same direction but it was still early enough that there were only a few and they ignored the small girl completely. Which worked in her favor, as she didn't want to be noticed nor was she paying any attention to anything but her phone.

 _Etsuko: Good morning everyone. Have fun at practice and behave for Machiko, you know how she gets._

 _Kana: Tsu-chan's no fun!_

Etsuko sighed, still smiling as she slid her phone back into her bag as she crossed onto the property of her school. However, the smile left her face as her hand hit the wrapped bento she was supposed to go and give to her younger cousin; She really didn't want to go the gym. _Maybe I'll just wait for lunch time_ , Etsuko contemplated. However, she decided against that as she knew she had things to do for the library committee and wouldn't have time to eat her lunch as well as deliver his and do what she needed to do at lunchtime. "There's no helping it…" She muttered to herself, turning towards the school's gyms, once more passing and weaving through her fellow students that didn't seem to notice the girl at all. She passed gym one, where the boys basketball team was having morning practice and went to the doors of gym two, hearing the squeaking of indoor gym shoes and the _thunk_ of balls hitting the ground as well as encouraging yells from members of the club that weren't playing. Estuko pushed open the net that stopped stray balls from flying out of the open doors and stepped out of her shoes, leaving her in nothing but her tights on her feet as she didn't have her gym shoes with her nor her school slippers.

"Left!" Her school's volleyball team, the boys as they didn't have a girls' team, was holding morning practice and looked to be in the middle of practicing spikes. Etsuko watched a somewhat short but lanky boy with bleached hair that's roots were beginning to show, and large eyes set a volleyball to another boy that had a short mohawk that was also bleached as well. She recognized the setter as Kenma Kozume, a boy in her class, and while she recognized the spiker as well, she didn't know his name as he only came to her classroom to talk to Kozume. She stayed in the doorway, looking around for her cousin, knowing he wouldn't be involved as a spiker or setter as the position he held didn't allow for such things.

"Can I help you?" Etsuko looked over as a person spoke close enough to gain her attention. She had to guess, just by the age alone, that the person talking to her was their coach. It was an old man that was rather short, with pure white hair and a wrinkled face with a grin that reminded her of a cat's.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Etsuko started, bowing slightly in respect to the older man, "But I'm looking for my cousin. He forgot his lunch this morning before coming to practice and I'm supposed to give it to him."

"Ah, I see" The older man's smile just widened at the girl, a gentle aura emanating from him, "It's no problem, they are almost done anyway. Who is your cousin-"

Before Etsuko or the coach could continue a voice called out in surprise, "Etsuko-chan!"

Both Etsuko and the coach looked up to see a small teen with black hair parted down the middle with thick eyebrows and dark eyes that was only a few inches taller than Etsuko, running over to the girl, a small smile on his still slightly rounded face. He was wearing the same black shirt and red shorts all the other boys wore, many of whom were now looking at Etsuko with curious eyes. "Yuki," Etsuko greeted as her cousin came to a stop in front of her and his coach.

"What are you doing here Etsuko-chan?" Yuki questioned, wondering why his cousin, who never sought him out at school, though he couldn't blame her as he understood why she wanted nothing to do with the gyms as school, was in the gym while he was having morning practice.

"Obasan wanted me to give you your lunch." Etsuko dug the box wrapped in a light blue cloth from her bag, "You forgot it." Yuki grinned at the girl, a small blushing coming to his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Oh! Thanks Etsuko-chan! I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Yuki replied, taking the lunch from the girl. Etsuko just offered a small smile in return, about to reply when there was a loud _smack_ followed by a-

"Look out!" Etsuko looked up to see a volleyball quickly sailing towards her face from where the mohawk guy had spiked it once more and missed his mark rather dismally. Etsuko didn't give it a moment's thought, not having that long as the ball was faster than it would have allowed and brought her hands up quickly just as the ball would have hit her face. She stopped the balls momentum completely and clutched it between her hands. She brought the ball down, her face remaining neutral, processing the three reactions that stood out the most among the now deadly silent club before her;

One: The coach was just smiling at her, almost appearing to be smirking,

Two: Her cousin Yuki was looking at looking her with a slightly concerned look,

And Three: And the boy with the mohawk that had hit the ball had gone completely white, a look of absolute horror on his face.

* * *

Translations:

Etsuko – Joyful Child

Okayu – rice porridge usually served with pickled plums prepared with vegetables (tsukemono) or shiso leaves (umeboshi). Other additions to the porridge might be dried bonito or skipjack tuna shavings (katsuobushi) and seasoned kelp or seafood (tsukudani). It's a favorite for kids and adults for breakfast in Japan.

Fuku- Sailor Fuku – Sailor Outfit worn by school aged kids in Japan

Obasan – Auntie as opposed to Oba-San which would be just be Aunt (as per my understanding anyway)

Quick note: Nekoma apparently does have a female volleyball team, but that's why fanfiction exists because in my story they don't. Oh, and I have no idea what the colors of Nekoma's female uniform is, just what they look like the from cheer section in the Manga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fly High:** Etsuko was perfectly fine flying under the radar when she switched schools and began living with her cousin after an accident takes away the only thing she cared for, however a flying volleyball to the face leads those plans astray. What's this about becoming a manager? (Summary will change).

 **Rating:** Rated T for the occasional use of adult language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Haikyuu! I just enjoy playing around with their characters and adding a few of my own.

 **Author's Note:** Wow, it has been a while! I am sorry for taking FOREVER to update to anyone who stumbled across the first chapter of this story over a year ago and might still be waiting around for an update. I have been really busy, between school, work, student teaching, and now COVID…I have just have not had any time. I have not forgotten about this story at all, I have just been way to too busy to write except for schoolwork. I plan on going back over the first chapter and editing it, but I wanted to get the chapter two out before that because it has been so long since I got to write for anything but school. Chapter 3 should be out by the end of the week, but I am not going to make promises because I do not want to feel pressured. Anyway, please enjoy and review if you have a moment~

P.S: I officially graduate with my Bachelors in six days (even if my walk has been postponed. Wahoo!

 **Word Count: 1514**

* * *

"Etsuko-chan!" Yuki exclaimed, worrying about his cousin. Her face was completely blank as she moved to hold the volleyball between her hands at chest height. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding back a flinch as his cousin's large brown eyes looked at him, to anyone else they would appear blank, possibly even angry, but he knew his older cousin because she had always been open with him despite her usual demeanor at school – her usually warm eyes had grown cold, a silent anger and torment shining in them.

"I'm-" She was cut off from answering by a loud cry of;

"I'M SORRY!" Etsuko flinched at the sudden loud noise in front of her, the boy with the mohawk who had accidently launched the volleyball at her was knelling on the floor in front of her, though there was an abnormally large amount of space between them as if he was afraid to get too close, his lean, muscularly arms flung upon the ground as if he had launched his whole body into a bow with his face literally plastered on the gym's hardwood. "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Etsuko's face loosened slightly, her facial expression lightening up once more with a simple raising of her eyebrow at the boy's loud behavior; it's not like it was completely his fault he almost hit her with the ball – yes, his aim might need some work, but she _had_ stepped into the gym knowing the school's team was practicing and there were going to be balls flying about. "I am-" However, before Etsuko could finish her statement, she was once more interrupted.

A very tall boy with outrageously messy black hair and eyes that appeared to be stuck in a half-lidded manner that appeared to come off as cocky the same time as sleepy was now standing next to the kneeling boy, a wide smirk on his face. "My, my," he started, "Tora, that was an interesting move. Your first time talking to a girl, and you have to apologize for almost spiking a ball to her face."

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" The loud boy continued repeating, tears flowing almost comically down his cheeks despite his forehead still being connected to the floor. "PLEASE-"

This time it was Etsuko who cut everyone off, as the tall boy was about to speak again and the other boys of the team were beginning to crowd around, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with so early in the morning.

"It's fine, you are forgiven," Etsuko stated calmly, causing the boy to fly up from his kneeling position, tears still falling down his face as he stared at the smaller girl in surprise, a heavy blush beginning to form on his face as the girl stared back at him, actually talking to him – _talking to him_. Even if this was a nightmare, Tora never wanted to wake up! "You did not actually hit me, and even if you had, I was the one who entered the gym when you were practicing so I knew the risks of stray volleyballs. Here," Etsuko held the ball out to the boy, expecting him to take it so she could leave, however he froze, the blush fully enveloping his face at being offered something, even a volleyball, by a girl. The crowding teammates were either grinning or smirking at the boy's reaction, amused by their normally loud team member becoming so embarrassed and clammed up around the random girl that suddenly appeared at their practice.

"Are you alright Amano-san?" Etsuko looked away from the strange loud boy, Tora as she learned, to another second year, this one she knew from her class, Shohei Fukunaga. He was another student who was quiet in class like her, but once break or lunch happened, always had a group of friends surrounding his desk. He was tall and skinny with very short, spiky black hair and wide eyes with small pupils. "Tora didn't hurt you, did he?"

"It's fine Fukunaga-san" Etsuko restated, holding the volleyball out to her classmate instead as it appeared Tora had become a statue. "Here, you should take this back so you can continue practicing."

"Oh, is this a friend Fukunaga?" The other tall black haired boy, Etsuko was guessing that he was a third year because he just appeared to be slightly older even if he wasn't acting like it with the grin stretching across his face at the moment, questioned, moving forward to take the ball from the short girl despite that fact she was offering it to his junior.

"Amano-san is in our class," It was Kenma who answered, the apathic boy having wondered over sometime during Tora's loud groveling. He was standing towards the back of the group with his large cat-like eyes shifting frequently from focusing on the commotion that had interrupted practice to glancing towards the side, as if he was afraid to look at Etsuko, which the girl took notice of as well.

 _This is strange team. No wonder Yuki always has crazy stories to report_ , Etsuko thought.

"Is that so?" The crazy haired one, which was saying something as the team had quite a few characters with interesting hair choices, commented.

"Yes, here you go." Etsuko once again offered the ball, hoping someone would take it. The bedhead had gotten distracted from his original goal.

"I'll take it Etsuko-chan," Yuki offered from beside her, relieved that his cousin appeared to be unarmed, "Thank you for bringing my lunch by. I'm sorry I forgot it." Yuki was doing his best to ignore his teammates looks, blushing slightly as he knew they were probably taking the interaction between his cousin and him the wrong way, as he hadn't revealed he had an older cousin at school who lived with him to anyone but his fellow first years.

Etsuko took that as her cue to leave, relieved to be getting out of the gym and the commotion she had inadvertently caused by her appearance. "It was no problem. Just don't make it a habit Yuki," She turned towards the old, cat faced coach who had just continued smiling on the sidelines while everything was happening. "I'm sorry for the interruption sensei," Etsuko bowed, hands folding neatly and politely in front of her.

"It's fine young lady," He spoke, "I'm just glad Tora didn't managed to hurt you."

Etsuko bowed once more before stepping out of the gym, sliding back into her dark loafers with ease. She chose to ignore the sudden increase in loudness behind her as she left, it was Yuki's team – he could explain who she was as she didn't care one way or another. She just wanted to get to class so she could check over her math homework one more time, she was second guessing a formula she used, before the bell rang as well as check to see if her friends had left her any more messages on her phone.

As if knowing they were being thought about, Etsuko felt her phone vibrate lightly from her school bag. After checking to make sure there were no teachers in site as she walked towards the front of the school to the entrance and shoe locker room, Etsuko pulled out her phone, flipping it open easily.

Kana: Tsu-chan (-̩-̩_-̩-̩) Machi-Taichou is trying to kill us! ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ

Ren: You're just lazy (¬‿¬)

Kana: Ren-kun is so mean! Don't believe her Tsu-chan! Machi-Taichou made us run so much my muscles have shriveled up and died (-̩-̩_-̩-̩)

Ren: Drama Queen. And STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Kana: Ren-Kun! Ren-kun! Ren-kun!

Tomoe: My, my, I wish you both were this hyper at practice /(´▽`)/

Machiko: Knock it off you two. Stop involving everyone with your spats.

Ren: …Yes Captain

Etsuko shook her head, quickly pushing in a reply to her crazy friends, it was way too early in the morning for them to already be arguing. Machiko was going to have a busy day ahead of keeping the group in line.

Etsuko: You'll live :)

Kana: Etu-chan! (-̩-̩_-̩-̩) Don't be mean.

Ren: So mean

Tomoe: Hahaha, Tsu-chan doesn't care.

Hikari: That is not what she said.

Etsuko laughed quietly, wondering when the other girl would enter the group chat, knowing the similarly quiet girl would only be able to hold her tongue for so long before she got fed up and butted in. However, Etsuko was nearing the entrance of her school and knew she had to get off the phone before she got in trouble.

Etsuko: I have to go to class. Behave and head there yourselves. Don't make Machiko or Hikari's lives any harder.

Kana: Hai Tsu-chan 3

Ren: Fine

The dark-haired girl sighed as she slipped her phone back into her bag after she turned it to silent as she entered the school, quickly finding her shoe locker and switching into her indoor shoes. So far this day, that had started out bright and early and seemingly beautiful, had already turned out to be more stressful than she wanted to deal with – and school hadn't even started yet. _The volleyball team, huh?_


End file.
